Les Années Manquantes
by Jienn
Summary: Spoilers Tome 7. Ma vision de la vie de Harry entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue du Tome 7.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter, Les années manquantes **

_Entre le dernier chapitre du Deathly Hallows et l'épilogue, dix neufs ans se sont écoulés... Voilà ma version à moi de ces dix neufs années _

_Oh, et s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, et je sais qu'il y en a, merci de me le préciser, que je puisse corriger :)_

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, bien sûr, est-il besoin de le préciser?_

Prologue:

Le départ des élèves pour l'Académie de Beauxbatons s'effectuait au plein coeur de la nuit, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des moldus parisiens qui étaient si nombreux à fréquenter les alentours de la célèbre pyramide du Louvre à toute heure du jour. Ils auraient été surpris, en effet, de voir un des triangles de verre de l'édifice s'illuminer d'une lueur bleue, et plus surpris encore peut-être par les centaines de jeunes gens, de 11 à 18 ans, qui attendaient dans une atmosphère rendue quelque peu électrique par l'excitation de la rentrée des classe et le mystère qui se dégageait de l'heure tardive, l'appel de leur nom pour aller poser la main sur le carreau en question, et disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Ils n'auraient, peut-être, en revanche, pas été surpris de la diversité des expressions que l'on pouvait distinguer sur tant de jeunes visages : de la peur à l'état pur pour certains des plus jeunes qui rejoignaient pour la première fois l'école par Portoloin, ou une joie rayonnante, pour les plus âgés. Tout le spectre des émotions que pouvait susciter une rentrée scolaire était représenté.

L'appel se faisait par ordre croissant de classe, aussi les plus jeunes furent ils tous rapidement transportés, par simple apposition de la main sur le carreau magique. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la huitième et dernière année que le professeur Bibidule, responsable de ce niveau, appela Dauréy, Hippolyte. Le jeune garçon au cheveu blonds dorés et au sourire enthousiaste lâcha la taille de la jeune fille qu'il tenait enserrée de son bras gauche et se dirigea vers la pyramide. Il allait poser sa main sur le carreau enchanté lorsque le professeur l'arrêta et murmura, à voix basse, pour que lui seul l'entende:

-Dauréy, une fois arrivé, Madame Maxime veut vous voir. Elle vous attends dans son bureau, immédiatement.

Le nommé Dauréy ne discuta pas, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il actionna ensuite le Portoloin et se retrouva à côté d'une haute colonne de marbre au dessus de laquelle se dressait une statue équestre dorée d'un homme bradissant un baguette. En bas de la colonne, à environ un mètre du sol se trouvait l'exacte réplique du carreau de verre triangulaire de la pyramide du louvre. Au dessus, une plaque dorée informait les arrivants qu'ils se trouvaient à l'Académie de Beaubâton, et que la statue était celle du Chevalier De Beauxbatons, fondateur de l'école en 1412. Mais Dauréy ne s'attarda pas à observer le monument, qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il fit un pas sur le côté, conscient qu'un autre élève n'allait pas tarder à apparaître au même endroit, et sans attendre se mit à remonter d'un pas rapide l'allée bordée de pelouses magiquement coupées au millimètre près et d'arbres majestueux impeccablement taillés. Il dépassa de nombreux élèves qui remontaient l'allée à un pas moins rapide, et finit par déboucher face au gigantesque double escalier de pierre qui constituait l'entrée principale du château. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler, l'air amusé, les expressions d'émerveillement qui se peignaient sur les visages des nouveaux élèves. La concierge du château, une sorcière assez enveloppée et au cheveux courts et noirs les pressait d'entrer et de monter se coucher au plus vite dans les dortoirs qui leur étaient assignés – ils trouveraient leurs noms sur des listes pour savoir ou se rendre, et leurs bagages les attendraient déjà là bas. Elle adressa un sourire affable à Dauréy qui lui répondit tout aussi aimablement.

Il continua son chemin, mais au lieu de s'arrêter; comme tous les autres, pour chercher son nom sur une des listes affichées au mur, il bifurqua dans un petit corridor au plafond très haut et s'arrêta finalement devant une gigantesque porte d'ébène ornée d'un heurtoir d'argent. Il frappa trois coups avec le heurtoir, et une voix de femme lui demanda d'entrer. Il poussa, difficilement, en raison de son poids, la porte du bureau, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme d'une taille peu commune assise derrière un gigantesque bureau de style Louis XV. La femme, la directrice de l'école, Madame Maxime, lui désigna un siège tout en le saluant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se fut assis dans un gigantesque fauteuil à la garniture de velours bleu roi que Dauréy prit conscience de la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon du même âge que lui, plus ou moins, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux vert émeraudes et une fine cicatrice sur le front, en forme d'éclair.

-Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de Harry Potter, Dauréy? S'enquit la gigantesque directrice.

Dauréy acquiesça. Il avait suivi dans les journaux français le récit de la guerre qui avait fait rage en Angleterre, et le rôle du garçon qui se tenait devant lui ne lui avait bien sûr pas échappé.

-Monsieur Potter vient effectuer une année d'études à Beauxbâtons – pour des raisons qu'il ne tient qu'à lui de vous expliquer s'il le désire, ajouta la directrice, faisant par là comprendre à Dauréy qu'interroger directement Potter à ce sujet serait assez malvenu. Etant donné son âge et son niveau d'études selon le système anglais, nous avons pensé qu'il serait judicieux de le faire admettre en terminale supérieure, et nous l'avons inscrit dans la section Duel. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir. Comme vous êtes le délégué de cette classe, je vous confie la responsabilité de votre camarade, et je vous demande de l'aider de votre mieux à s'intégrer et à s'adapter à notre système. Il s'adressera à vous pour toutes les questions pratiques, et je compte sur vous pour qu'il se snete bien dans cette école.

Dauréy acquiesça à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter, lui aussi assis dans un fauteuil bien trop grand pour lui – tout était démesuré dans le bureau de la directrice. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux que la directice parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas l'air frnachement amical à l'égard de Dauréy, mais pas franchement hostile, non plus. Comme s'il maintenait son jugement en suspens. Dauréy décrèta en son fort intérieur qu'il deviendrait, coûte que coûte, ami avec Harry Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons

_Pas de blabla avant ce premier vrai chapitre . _

_Ah si, merci à Maman Weasley pour sa review, et, au cas où vous penseriez le contraire, non, ni Harry Potter ni le reste ne m'appartiennent. A part les persos que je me suis amusée à créer, mais bon... Et_

_**Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons **_

Harry, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, dévisageait son guide: grand, svelte mais pas maigre, avec des cheveux ondulés d'un blond doré et des yeux d'un bleu profond, Dauréy avait des allures princières, renforcées par le bleu sombre de la robe de sorcier, apparemment de bonne facture, qu'il portait. Quant à l'impression qu'il lui faisait, Harry n'était pas entièrment fixé. Il ne le connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il n'étiat pas du genre de Malefoy, fils de riche et fier de l'être, arrogant et insupportable? Il n'avait rien fait de particulier pour le pousser à le croire, mais Harry avait décidé de rester sur ses gardes.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils parcoururent les couloirs, de plus en plus vides au fur et à mesures que les élèves allaient se coucher. Dauréy consulta une liste affichée au mur.

Avec un grand sourire, il expliqua à Harry qu'à Beauxbâtons les élèves étaient répartis différemment d'à Poudlard. Du coup, au lieu de partager des dortoirs avec tous les élèves d'une même année et d'une même maison, les étudiants étaient répartis en chambres, deux par deux, situées dans une aile spéciale du château.

-Et donc, apparemment, on sera ensemble, ajouta Dauréy avec un grand sourire.

Harry accueillit la nouvelle d'un hochement de tête. Il ne savait pas si, personnellement, il s'en réjouissait, mais Dauréy avait l'air ravi. Harry pensa qu'il devait, somme toute, être très différent de Malefoy.

Ils se dirigèrent dont vers l'aile où se trouvait l'internat de Beauxbâtons. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans un immense couloir dont les deux côtés étaient ornés de portes toutes semblables à l'exception des numéros qui permettaient de les différencier.

-Chambre 304, annonça Dauréy en ouvrant la porte de la chambre en question. Bienvenue chez nous!

Harry rentra. La chambre était assez petite mais confortablement aménagée. S'y trouvaient deux lits, semblables, deux armoires, et deux bureaux, tous identiques. Une petite porte donnaient sur une très jolie mais très petite salle de bain. Sur un des deux lits, Harry reconnut ses propres affaires. Dauréy s'assit sur le lit d'en face.

-Est ce que tu veux te coucher tout de suite, ou est ce que tu préfères que je t'expliques les choses à savoir sur l'Académie tout de suite? Demanda Dauréy.

Harry tombait de sommeil, mais il était curieux de savoir un peu de ce qui l'attendait. Tout semblait extrèmement différent de ce qu'il avait connu à Poudlard.

A Poudlard, commença Dauréy, vous avez un système de maisons, c'est ça, pas vrai? Mon père a fait ses études là bas, il m'en a parlé. Ici, c'est différent. La scolarité se divise en trois cycles: junior, senior, et terminale. Les deux premiers cycles durent trois ans : inférieur, intermédiaire et supérieur. A la fin du senior supérieur, on passe un premier examen, et on rentre en Terminale inférieure. Et à la fin de la terminale supérieure, on passe le diplôme final. Pendant les trois premières années, les élèves sont répartis en classes, de manière arbitraire, et après ils sont répartis en sections, en fonction des matières où ils ont les meilleurs résultats, et de ce qu'ils souhaitent faire après. Par contre, ne me demande pas comment se fait la répartition. Seul les profs le savent. Bref, toi et moi on est en dernière année, section Duel. Il y a quatre autres sections, mais je t'en parlerai demain. On commence toujours l'année par une réunion dans l'auditorium, après le déjeuner, donc on peut faire la grasse matinée. Ca doit être tout pour l'instant, sauf si tu as des questions...

Harry n'avait pas de questions particulières, ou bien il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir penser à ce qu'il aurait souhaité demander, et ils allèrent se coucher. Mais malgré sa fatigue, Harry ne put pas trouver le sommeil immédiatement. Ses pensées commencèrent par tourner autour de Dauréy. En fin de compte, il pensait l'apprécier. Il était du genre bavard, mais Harry lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, et dont il était sûrement au courant. Puis il se mit à repenser aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir passer une année à Beauxbâtons.

Après la bataille finale, il avait pris la fuite. Tant d'émotions l'avaient submergé d'un coup qu'il était parti, pour réfléchir, prendre du recul. Pendant un moi entier, il n'avait eu aucun contact, avec personne qu'il connaissait. Quand il avait refait surface, après avoir surmonté le torrent d'emotions qui l'avait envahi, il avait été étonnés par les changement qui s'étaient déjà opérés dans le monde de la magie. La nomination de Kingsley Shacklebot comme ministre de la Magie avait été une agréable surprise. La retraite de MacGonagall était une nouvelle moins réjouissante, mais le fait que le poste de directeur ait échu au Professeur Flitwick s'avérait plutôt rassurant quant à l'avenir de l'école. Et, sur le plan personnel, la discussion qu'Harry avait eu avec Ginny lui laisserait sûrement un souvenir impérissable autant qu'éminemment agréable.

Mais une fois revenu, il avait été forcé de considérer la question de son avenir. Il n'y avait pas pensé souvent, car il n'avait jamais été sûr de voir son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais il s'était rendu compte que, faute d'avoir passé ses ASPICS, il ne pourrait pas envisager la carrière d'Auror. Il aurait pu, à l'instar de certains de ses anciens camarades, tel Neville Longdubat, revenir à Poudlard pour y effectuer sa dernière année dans les règles. Il aurait pu, comme Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de le faire, étudier de son côté, à domicile pour passer les examens à la fin de l'année. Il aurait même pu, Kingsley avait évoqué cette possibilité, être admis à la formation d'Auror sans les ASPICS, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Mais l'idée de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur répugnait à Harry presque autant que celle de retourner étudier à Poudlard. Se retrouver là bas après tous ces événement aurait été insoutenable, et il savait que dans certaines matières, il n'avait pas le niveau requis pour la formation d'Auror. En potions, par exemple. Et il ne désirait ni étudier seul, ni s'immiscer dans le couple qu'avaient commencé à former Ron et Hermione. Il avait donc exposé son problème au nouveau directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Flitwick, qui lui avait proposé de rejoindre Beauxbâtons. Et il avait accepté.

Ginny avait un peu boudé à l'idée qu'il parte loin d'elle toute une année, et avait marmonnée de violentes imprécations contre les Françaises et leurs manières de séduire les Anglais, mais elle avait bien compris les motivations de Harry, et avait promis de lui écrire souvent.

C'est donc avec le visage de Ginny à l'esprit qu'Harry finit par s'endormir dans sa petite chambre de l'internat de Beauxbâtons.

Le lendemain, il faisait déjà grand jour lorsque Dauréy, vêtu de l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, vint secouer Harry:

-Debout, marmotte, debout!

Harry grogna dans son sommeil et s'arracha à contrecoeur à ses rêves. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se rappeler où il était et pourquoi, mais le visage de Dauréy, éclairé d'un sourire gigantesque - « Mais il ne s'arrête jamais de sourire ou quoi? », le ramena rapidement à la réalité.

-Quelle heure il est?

-Onze heures et demi. Tu as raté le petit déjeuner, mais il faut aller déjeuner avant la réunion. Je te laisse te préparer, je reviens dans une demi-heure pour te conduire au réfectoire. Si tu as besoin de moi entre-temps, je serai dans la chambre 608. C'est à l'étage au dessus, chez les filles. Et n'oublie pas, tu dois mettre ton uniforme.

Harry acquisça et Dauréy sortit de la chambre. Harry prit sa douche et s'habilla. En enfilant l'uniforme bleu roi bordé de bleu, il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas la couleur qui lui allait le mieux. Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules, et se demanda s'il devait attendre le retour de Dauréy ou aller le chercher. Finissant par opter pour cette dernière solution, il sortit. Le couloir était encore plus long qu'il ne lui avait semblé la veille au soir, et il se terminait par un très grand escalier. Harry l'emprunta et déboucha sur un couloir en tout point semblable. Il observa les numéros et finit par trouver la chambre 608. Il hésita quelques instants et frappa.

Presque aussitôt, une fille vint lui ouvrir. Elle aussi affichait un grand sourire. Elle portait l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, et des lunettes rectangulaires à la monture exactement du même bleu que sa robe de sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et retenus dans un chignon totalement désordonné, dont s'échappaient des mèches folles, précairement maintenu en place à grand renfort d'épingles à cheveux agrémentées de breloques diverses et variées qui donnaient à l'ensemble un caractère excentrique confinant à l'absurde.

-Enchantée, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb. Prudence! Ajouta-t-elle en lui collant deux bises retentissante sur chaque joue.

Harry songea qu'un tel avertissement lui serait utile si toutes les filles ici se comportaient de manière aussi assurée. Mais il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle avait précisément voulu dire par là.

-Prudence, c'est son nom, l'informa une voix venant de l'intérieur de la chambre, qu'Harry reconnut comme celle de Dauréy. Fais le entrer, Prudy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Prudence d'un air sévère, qui rappela, l'espace d'un instant celui d'Hermione aux pires moments de ses disputes avec Ron. Elle s'effaça dans l'embrasure de la porte, et laissa Harry pénétrer dans une chambre semblable à celle qu'il partageait avec Dauréy. Ce dernier était assis sur un des lits, à côté d'une autre fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Sur le lit d'en face était assis un garçon grand et maigre dont les cheveux châtains étaient attachés en un catogan.

-Harry, reprit Dauréy, je te présente Prudence de Tellentête. Pour je ne sais quelle étrange raison, il se trouve que c'est ma petite amie.

Prudence s'était rapprochée de Dauréy et lui colla une grande claque derrière la tête.

-Elle est si douce, dit le garçon avec un faux sourire béat. Bref, voici ma soeur, Ismène Dauréy, dit-i en désignant l'autre fille, et mon meilleur ami, Adémar de Tellentête. C'est le cousin de Prudence.

-Ne m'appelle pas Prudence, Harry, intervint celle dont c'était justement le nom. Ce prénom est vraiment trop nul.

Harry sourit en se souvenant de Tonks et de la façon dont elle aussi détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Puis il se souvint, comme s'il se prenait un coup dans la poitrine, que ni Tonks ni Rémus, son mari, n'avait survécu à la bataille finale. Il eut une soudaine pensée pour leur fils, le petit Teddy, qui vivait chez sa grand mère, et dont il devait être le parrain. Mais en constatant les regards des autres posés sur lui, il se reprit, et demanda:

-Comment faut-il t'appeler, alors?

-Terpsichore.

Harry lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-C'est la Muse de la Danse, dans la mythologie, expliqua Dauréy d'un ton las, comme s'il avait déjà du donner cette explication bien trop souvent à son goût. Les Muses ont un rôle assez important dans la culture magique, en France. Pour les Moldus, ce sont des divinités, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais pour nous, ce sont des sorcières qui ont vécu à une époque très lointaine, et dont on sait peu de choses...

-Leur histoire me fascine, ajouta Prudence-Cory. Je compte en faire mon sujet d'étude principal, après mon diplôme. Et comme j'adore la danse... Evidemment c'est un peu long, alors tu es autorisé à abréger en Cory.

-Cory danse vraiment très bien, dit alors Ismène, pour qui le surnom inhabituel semblait avoir été adopté et assimilé depuis longtemps, d'une voix assez timide – elle n'avait pas prit part à la conversation et avait semblé assez gênée quand Harry l'avait saluée. Elle semblait très différente de son frère, se dit Harry. Il allait répondre quand Dauréy se leva d'un bond:

-Mes amis, mes amis, il est grand temps de poursuivre cette charmante discussion sur le chemin du réfectoire. Nous ne voudrions pas arriver en retard à la fabuleuse réunion de début d'année, n'est ce pas?

Le ton de Dauréy paraissait sarcastique, et comme les autres ricanèrent à cette dernière phrase, Harry se risqua à demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle au sujet de cette réunion, tout en se levant et en se dirigeant, guidé par ses camarades, vers le réfectoire de Beauxbâtons.

-Rien, répondit Dauréy. Ca n'a rien de drôle, c'est juste que Maxime prononce le même discours tous les ans. Au mot près. Et c'est toujours un monceau de banalité. Mais on est obligé d'y aller. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais en Senior intermédiaire, Adémar et moi on avait essayé de sécher... ils nous ont attrapé et mis en retenue pendant une semaine. Ca a un côté solennel, tout le monde en uniforme, et tout...

-Vous ne portez pas vos uniformes le reste du temps? S'étonna Harry.

-Non, c'est juste pour les grandes occasions. Comme la remise des diplômes, ou les examens oraux... sinon, on s'habille normalement. A la mode sorcière bien sûr. Tiens, voilà le réfectoire.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans une grande salle circulaire, aux murs ornés de tapisseries représentant des scènes de repas. Harry sentit soudain les regards des personnes déjà présentes converger vers lui. Il avait presque oublié que, même s'il était moins célèbre en France qu'en Angleterre, les gens savaient quand même qui il était et ne lui épargneraient pas leur curiosité. Cory lui saisit le bras en lui murmurant de ne pas faire attention, et Dauréy adressait des sourires radieux à la ronde, faisant semblant de croire que c'était lui qu'on regardait, tandis qu'Ismène rougissait de se trouver si près du centre d'attention et qu'Adémar, de loin le plus grand d'entre eux tous se plaçait devant Harry pour le dissimuler de son mieux aux regards. Harry leur fut reconnaissant, réalisant soudain à quel point leur accueil avait été chaleureux et plein de discrétion.

Une fois assis à l'autre bout de la salle, à une des dizaine de tables rondes ou se trouvaient assis les élèves, Harry contempla son assiette. Contrairement à Poudlard, où les plats apparaissaient sur les tables, il n'y avait aucune trace visible de nourriture. Il aperçut soudaint que ses camarades lui lançaient tous un regard amusé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me fais penser à un petit junior qui viendrait de débarquer. La première année, il ne savent jamais comment marche le réfectoire. Normalement, il y a un système de parrainage qui évite ce genre de chose, les plus vieux expliquent aux plus jeunes comment faire, mais certaines années, il y a des parrains qui font mal leur travail, et on a déjà vu des petits dépérir pendant un mois parce qu'il ne savaient pas se servir des assiettes...

-Des assiettes?

Harry était de plus en plus étonné parce qu'il découvrait alors même qu'il venait seulement d'arriver.

-Oui, expliqua Cory. Il faut donner un coup avec le dos de la fourchette dans l'assiette pour que la nourriture soit servie. Mais un petit ne peut pas le deviner, bien sûr. Adémar, Hippolyte et moi, nous avons tous un groupe de petits à parrainer, d'ailleurs. C'est assez prenant, quand ils ont du mal à trouver leurs salles de classe, ou qu'ils ont du mal avec leurs devoirs... Enfin bon, on leur a déjà tout expliqué ce matin au petit déjeuner, pour les repas. Essaye, tu verras!

Harry prit sa fourchette, et avec le dos, frappa l'assiette. Aussitôt, l'assiette se remplit de salade.

-Par contre, indiqua Adémar, si tu veux de la sauce, il faut que tu ailles en chercher là bas. Il pointa un bout du mur de la salle qui était recouvert de nombreux espèces de tuyaux terminés par des sortes de robinets.

Harry vit des élèves se lever de diffrentes tables, et porter leurs assiettes sous l'un des robinets. Il décida donc de s'approcher, avec son assiette : il fut étonné de la quantité de sauces disponible. Il finit par opter pour de la sauce vinaigrette, et en assaisonna copieusement sa salade.

Il revint s'asseoir, et la discussion reprit de bon train. Il décrivit en détail le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et les Français s'étonnaient des différences avec le système de Beauxbâtons. Parfois, une allusion plus ou moins directe aux événement de la guerre contre Voldemort lui échappait, et une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de continuer à parler. Alors, l'un des quatre amis relançait la conversation sur un autre sujet, avec tact, et le bavardage suivait son cours. A la fin du repas – un coup de fourchette entre chaque plat, et Harry pensa que même à Poudlard, ou chez Mrs Weasley, il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon que la cuisine française, Dauréy fit remarquer que c'était bientôt l'heure de la réunion d'accueil.

-Tu vas voir, dit-il à Harry, la salle de réunion est magnifique. On t'a parlé des Muses, tout à l'heure, pas vrai? Eh bien cette salle s'appelle l'auditorium des Muses.

Un couloir les mena, avec la foule des élèves, dans une grande halle de marbre rose. Le mur qui leur faisait face était orné de neuf portes, chacune soutenue par deux statues d'une même femme, différente pour chaque porte. Harry devina qu'il s'aggissait des neufs Muses. Cory attrapa la main de Dauréy, et le tira, en traversant à contre courant les groupes d'élèves de plus en plus nombreux, pour passer par la porte la plus éloignée d'eux. Harry, Adémar et Ismène les suivirent.

-Cory est superstitieuse, expliqua à voix basse Dauréy à Harry, alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les gradins d'un hémicycle de fauteuils de velours rouge. Elle refuse de pénétrer dans l'auditorium par une autre porte que celle de Terpsichore.

L'auditorium en lui même était véritablement splendide. Les fauteuils de velours rouges, les stucs et les dorures lui donnaient un aspect riche et chaleureux. Et le plafond, un gigantesque dôme, était couvert d'une fresque représentant elle aussi les Neuf Muses.

Au centre de l'hémicycle se trouvait une estrade, sur laquelle étaient installées de nombreuses chaises destinées au professeur, et une tribune, à laquelle, une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Madame Maxime vint prendre la parole:

-Chers élèves, dit-elle d'une voix retentissante, pour une nouvelle et formidable année, bienvenue à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons...


	3. Blababel

**Bon, bon, bon Merci à maman weasley et titemaya pour leurs reviews respectives, désolée pour le retard dans le post de ce hapitre, mais le ryhtme ralentit, reprise des cours oblige, et sachez juste que, même si Harry est à Beuxbatons, les autres ne sont pas forcément si loin que ça  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et peut-être une petite review à la clef, qui sait?**

_Très cher Harry,_

_Comment se passent tes premières journées à Beauxbâtons? J'espère de tout coeur que tu vas bien et que les Françaises ne sont pas toutes aussi jolies que Fleurk. Tu manques déjà à beaucoup de monde ici, même si Ron et Hermione passent le plus clair de leur temps tous seuls tous les deux, et qu'il est donc difficile de savoir ce qu'ils pensent exactement de ton absence. Tu me manques beaucoup à moi, et d'autant plus que je viens de retourner à Poudlard, et qu'il y a énormément de souvenirs de toi là bas. Mais un tas de choses a changé, et c'était terriblement étrange de voir autant de nouveaux visages à la table des professeurs. Il y a un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, le professeur Chesterfield, qui est aussi l'adjoint de Flitwick. Je ne l'ai vu qu'au banquet, mais il a l'air très bien: c'est un vieux bonhomme, avec une barbe et des favoris blancs, un gros ventre. Il y a aussi une femme qui remplace Flitwick pour les Sortilèges, le professeur Brazey. Elle a l'air un peu foufou, mais tant que ce n'est ni un Mangemort, ni un dangereux psychopathe, ça me va! L'étude des Moldus a été donnée à Carlotta Pinkstone. Tu en as sûrement déjà entendu parler, elle a sa carte de chocogrenouille. Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, tu ne devineras jamais qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense, alors il vaut mieux que je te le dise tout de suite: C'est Bill, mon frère Bill! C'est un choix très cohérent, parce qu'il a une bonne expérience en tant que briseur de sort à Gringotts, et qu'il était très doué quand il était élevé à Poudlard, mais est ce que tu peux croire qu'il ne nous a rien dit? Imagine la surprise que j'ai eu en le voyant assis à la table des professeurs. J'ai eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, et il m'a expliqué que lui et Fleur pensaient qu'il était temps de se trouver un boulot plus stable pour fonder leur famille. Ca va être horrible de devoir me comporter avec lui comme avec un professeur, mais ça promet une année intéressante, non? Il y a pas mal d'anciens élèves qui ont décidé de refaire une année supplémentaire pour passer les ASPICS. Neville est dans ma classe, ainsi que Dean Thomas, et pas mal de tes anciens camarades, en fait. A propos de Neville, j'ai la plus incroyable des nouvelles à te raconter. Tu sais comme Luna peut être surprenante parfois, et comme elle a l'habitude de toujours dire ce qu'elle pense? Tout à l'heure nous étions dans le Poudlard Express, et je partageais un compartiment avec Neville et Luna. Neville nous expliquait toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à revenir pour une année – il faut dire qu'avec tous les évenements de l'an passé, ce ne peut être qu'une bonne chose, et j'ai dit que j'étais très contente que Neville soit avec nous cette année encore. Et Luna, avec son air rêveur et sa voix chantante habitelle, a répondu: « Oui, moi aussi, je suis contente, Neville. Mais moi, je pense que c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Ca paraitrait logique ». La tête de Neville était vraiment trop drôle à voir, il était écarlate, et Luna qui continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, l'air de ne se rendre compte de rien... J'espère qu'ils vont en rediscuter et qu'ils finiront ensemble, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils feraient un couple adorable?_

_Il se fait tard, et les cours commencent tôt demain matin, alors je vais devoir m'arrêter pour l'instant. De plus, je ne voudrais pas faire une lettre trop lourde, car c'est Errol qui va devoir te l'apporter. Réponds moi vite, ou je trouverais le moyen de t'envoyer un horrible sortilège par hibou._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ginny._

Au moment où Harry posait les yeux sur les derniers mots (et sentait son coeur gonfler étrangement à la lecture de ce « Je t'embrasse »), la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Dauréy entra. Il regarda d'un air supris Harry, qui, allongé sur son lit, repliait la lettre et la rangeait au fon de sa valise. Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'expression de son camarade, qui semblait partagé entre la curiosité et la réticence quand au fait de questionner Harry. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qui le sache, Harry déclara, d'un ton assez fier:

-C'est une lettre de ma petite amie.

Le visage de Dauréy s'illumina d'un grand sourire, qui se transforma en un air suspicieux quand il aperçut Errol, le vieux hibou des Weasley, effondré comme une masse informe sur la couverture de Harry.

-Et ce volatile, c'est... ?

-Le hibou de sa famille, expliqua Harry. Il est très vieux, et je me demande toujours comment il survit à chaque mission.

-Tu n'as pas de hibou, toi? demanda Dauréy.

Il avait sans doute estimé que cette question ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des questions indiscrète, et Harry ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Mais le fait de repenser à sa chouette, Hedwige, morte un peu plus d'un an auparavant, pendant la guerre, lui ramenait de douloureux souvenirs de cette époque. Aussi Harry se contenta-t-il de hocher négativement la tête.

-Tu devrais peut-être en acheter un... Parce que si ton couple dépend uniquement de cette bestiole, ajouta Dauréy en désignant Errol, tu es plutôt mal parti.

Harry estima qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais comme il ne connaissait guère le monde de la magie en France, il dut demander à Dauréy où il pourrait trouver un hibou ici.

-Je serais toi, j'attendrais ce week-end. Tu pourras prendre le Portoloin pour Paris et trouver une animalerie dans les Galeries Sorcières. Tu as l'intention de rester ici ou de rentrer chez toi, ce week end?

-Parce qu'on peut rentrer chez soi, le week-end? S'étonna Harry. A Poudlard on ne pouvait rentrer qu'aux vacances.

-Alors tu restes? C'est assez triste, non? C'est pas mal quand tu as besoin de travailler, ce genre de choses, ça te permet d'être au calme et d'avoir accès à la Bibliothèque, mais les cours viennent de commencer...

-Je ne peux pas faire le trajet jusqu'en Angleterre tous les week-end, fit remarquer Harry, et je n'ai

nulle part où aller en France, donc c'est logique que je reste ici.

Dauréy eut soudain l'air frappé par une idée géniale, et son visage s'illumina. Harry était forcé, à mesure qu'il le fréquentait – et pourtant, cela faisait à peine deux jours, de constater avec une sorte d'effarement que toutes ces manières étaient empreintes d'une grande théatralité et qu'il aimait en faire des tonnes.

-Tu pourrais venir passer le week-end chez moi!

-Je... quoi?

-Mais oui, bien sûr! Tu viens chez moi, je t'emmène faire un tour aux Galeries – c'est le quartier sorcier commerçant de Paris, et tu restes dormir! Allez, ce sera amusant!

-Je ne vais pas m'imposer chez toi comme ça, voyons. Tes parents...

-Ca ne posera aucun problème, j'ai une grande maison, et Prudence et Adémar seront là aussi. Mon père sera ravi de te rencontrer, et mon petit frère aussi. Allez, dis oui!

Harry réfléchit. D'un côté, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être invité si vite à passer le week-end chez des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais de l'autre, Dauréy avait l'air de tenir à son idée, et tout compte fait, il serait sûrement mieux avec ses camarades. Et puis, il aurait sans doute besoin d'un hibou, alors...

-C'est d'accord, finit-il par dire d'un ton peu assuré, si tu es sûr que je ne dérangerais personne et que ça ne posera pas le moindre problème...

-Absolument aucun problème, s'exclama Dauréy d'un ton ravi! C'est génial, on va pouvoir faire connaissance encore mieux! Il faut que tu ailles prévenir Mademoiselle Jolinez pour qu'elle te laisse sortir, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes! Maintenant, si tu en as fini avec tes lettres d'amour, il devrait être temps d'aller en cours de Magie Appliquée.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. En effet, il était presque dix heures du matin, heure de leur premier cours de la journée. Errol avait dû voyager toute la journée de la veille et toute la nuit pour lui apporter cette lettre, car les cours à Poudlard commençaient un jour plus tôt qu'à Beauxbâtons. Pas étonnant que la pauvre bête soit dans un état si lamentable.

-Magie appliquée? Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe.

-Vous n'avez pas ça à Poudlard? C'est pourtant la base. On apprend des tas de sortilèges – pas des sorts de combats, ceux là sont réservé aux cours de duels, et aussi à transformer des objets, par exemple...

-C'est différent, à Poudlard, expliqua Harry. On a des cours de Sortilège et de Métamorphose séparés, ainsi que des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais on a pas de cours de Duel.

-Ici, la Magie Appliquée est une des cinq sections dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir. Les autres sont Duel, Fabrication de Potion, Connaissance des animaux et des plantes, et Etude de l'Histoire et de la Culture Magique. Dans chaque section, on a des cours de toutes ces matières, mais ce qui change, ce sont les heures que l'on y consacre. Duel est réputée pour être la section la plus dure, et en quelque sorte la plus élitiste, car on a beaucoup d'heures de chaque matière. Et il y a des clichés sur toutes les sections. Les élèves qui sont en Potions sont supposés être assez solitaires, dans le genre crâneur prétentieux. Mais ne dit jamais ça à Ismène. C'est sa section, et elle l'adore.

-Et Prudence... Cory, et Adémar, ils sont en quelle section? s'enquit Harry.

-Cory est en Histoire et Culture Magique. C'est une section assez peu populaire, mais elle joue sur son côté original et un peu décalé, tu as déjà dû t'en rendre compte.

Harry acquisça. Il s'en était rendu compte.

-Et Adémar est en duel, avec nous. On sera ensemble en cours. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà, s'exclama Dauréy en faisant signe à son ami de les rejoindre. Tu verras, ajouta-t-il à Harry, la prof de Magie Appliquée est cool.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle, une salle de classe très banale, pour autant qu'Harry put en juger. Le professeur Bibidule était une petite femme à la silhouette ressemblant étrangement à un genre de poire. Elle avait un défaut de pronociation et zozotait légèrement.

-Zeunes zens, commença-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, ze suis absolument ravie de vous revoir pour une nouvelle année. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous, alors souhaitez la bienvenue à Monsieur Potter.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Harry, qui se sentit rougir.

-Et puisque Monsieur Potter nous vient droit de la perfide Albion, reprit le professeur Bibidule, nous allons profiter de sa présence pour étudier un sort qui ne saurait vous être trop utile par les temps qui courent. Monsieur Potter, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, parlez vous Français?

-Non, Professeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Et pourtant, ze ne crois pas que vous ayez eu le moindre problème pour communiquer avec vos camarades, me trompe-ze?

-Non, Professeur, répéta Harry.

-L'un de vous sait-il comment cela est possible? interrogea le professeur.

Harry faillit éclater de rire à la vue de l'air de Dauréy. Apparemment, cet idiot ne s'était même pas posé la question. Mais être décontenancé ne semblait pas être dans la nature de Dauréy qui leva aussitôt la main. Le professeur lui fit signe, et il répondit avec aplomb:

-Eh bien, avec un sort, j'imagine!

Le professeur le fusilla du regard:

-Votre perspicacité m'étonnera touzours. Mais savez vous seulement de quel sort il s'azit, bougre d'âne?

-Eh bien, un sort qui lui fait parler français, professeur, répliqua Dauréy sans se départir de son sourire.

-Eh bien, figurez vous que non, Dauréy, zustement pas. Le sort zeté sur Monsieur Potter ne lui permet pas de parler français, mais d'être compris par quiconque l'entend, quelle que soit sa langue maternelle. Cela s'appelle un Sortilèze de Babel. Ze vais profiter de la présence de Monsieur Potter pour vous apprendre à le lancer. Z'ai bien peur, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, que vous n'ayiez à nous servir de cobaye auzourd'hui.

Le professeur fit signe à Harry de s'approher de son bureau, les regards de ses camarades tous posés sur lui.

D'un coup de baguette, elle rompit le sortilège de Babel, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, Harry ne comprenait plus un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il la vit faire des gestes pour expliquer la façon de lancer ce sort, interroger un élève qui posa une question, à la quelle elle répondit parce qui sembla çà Harry une explication d'autant plus interminable qu'elle lui était compréhensible. Puis elle posa une question. Dauréy leva la main comme une fusée, et s'approcha du bureau quand le professeur eut acquiscé, une expression d'ineffable lassitude sur le visage.

Harry criagnit le pire quand Dauréy pointa sa baguette sur lui, et cria la formule ( il se souvenait notamment que lorsque le sortilège avait été lancé sur lui pour la première fois, lors de son arrivée en France, le professeur avait à peine murmuré la formule).

-Blababel!

Harry se sentit envahi par une étrange chaleur. Quand elle se fut dissipée, il se tourna vers le professeur. Il vit ses lèvres remuer, mais n'entendait pas un son. Il tenta de faire comprendre son état de surdité au professeur, qui se tourna vers la classe, pour vraisemblablement leur expliquer ce qui n'avait pas été dans le sort de Dauréy. Harry entendait les sons de la classe, le vent dans les arbres à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, les plumes grattant sur le papier, mais les voix semblaient avoir disparu. Puis le professeur s'adressa à nouveau à Dauréy, qui hocha la tête.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Harry, et cette fois-ci, murmura la formule, presque en chuchotant.

Harry sentit à nouveau la même chaleur, mais quand elle ce fut dissipée, il finit par entendre la voix du Professeur Bibidule qui lui demandait si tout allait bien.

-Tout va bien, Professeur, répondit-il, soulagé.

Il croisa le regard triomphant de Dauréy, et crut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de rire, tandis que son camarade regagnait sa place. Le professeur leva à nouveau le sortilège, et, un par un, tous les élèves passèrent le reste du cours à lancer, avec plus ou moins de succès, le sortilège sur Harry, qui passa par divers états plus ou moins agréables. Il prit vite conscience du fait que Dauréy, en réussissant son sort dès le deuxième essai s'était montré un élève plutôt doué. Cette certitude devint particulièrement nette lorsqu'une fille aux cheveux bruns et courts se trompa de mouvement de baguette, lui donnant l'impression qu'un millier de petits poissons foids et gluants dansaient dans tout son corps.


End file.
